


one more day up in the canyons

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Explosions, Fluff, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, M/M, Mentions of War, Not Beta Read, War, mentions of jesse manes, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: glimpses into alex manes’ life, the same day every year
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. july 5th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _A Long December_ by Counting Crows.
> 
> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The warnings are for all the chapters that I will be posting every day until Sunday, and they will also be posted in the notes before each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 1: Home Can Be a person [family + pets]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** fluff.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Forlex.

Alex remembers Maria’s words as he stops next to his house, the engine’s reverberation echoing in the deafening silence. _Home can be a person_ , she’d said, and he’d wanted so badly to believe in the magic of having someone to come home to in the dead of the winter.

There’s barking when he saunters toward the entrance, a mirage of blue streaks disappearing into the kitchen when he sets foot inside. He’s created his own dream of a white picket fence and a family.

“I’m home,” he says, and for the first time in a lifetime, he knows it’s true.


	2. july 5th, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer after sophomore year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 2: A Whole  
>  New World (AU + Canon Divergence) [transformation]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** college au, canon divergence, and they were roommates.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Malex.

They’ve never fought in the two years they’ve been sharing a room — Alex doesn’t understand why they’re fighting _now_.

“Would you please look at me?”

Michael’s disheveled and teary-eyed when Alex turns around.

“I’m scared,” Michael whispers.

Michael’s always worn his heart on his sleeve, but Alex has been foolish enough to be blind about it. He lifts one hand to cup Michael’s face.

“I’m scared too,” he says. “But can’t we just—try to be brave _together_?”

Michael nods before resting his forehead against Alex’s. “Let’s be brave together,” he acquiesces before burning that last bridge and kissing Alex.


	3. july 5th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer at the bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 3: This time, I’m in charge (aka legacy) [teamwork]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** missing scene from when they find out about their shared legacy, mentions of Jesse Manes.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Kyle & Alex being friends.

“Do you even know what we’re looking for here?” Kyle asks, leafing through another stack of files Alex has dropped on the desk.

“I’ll know when I see it,” Alex mumbles, his fingers already furiously typing away. “We just need a clue, a lead to find where he—”

“It’s okay, Alex,” Kyle tells him. “You said it yourself, you’re in charge now. But you don’t have to do it on your own.”

He’s yet to get used to the idea of them being once again a team. Alex finds the idea oddly comforting as he dives back into his research.


	4. july 5th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer spent at war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 4: Behind enemy lines [war]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** mentions of war.
> 
>  **Additional characters:** OMC.

Alex is yelling over the deafening sounds of gunfire and explosions. “One more minute!”

“We don’t even have ten _seconds_!” Grodd yells back, yanking him up. “Get _out_!”

“We have orders!”

They’re surrounded by the enemy. They can’t go back — they’ve burnt every bridge left for that.

“You won’t be able to follow them if you’re _dead_!” Grodd grunts as he drags Alex outside.

Blinded by the light, they laugh, feeling free for what is the first time in a long while. They’ve made it.

And then—

Then there’s a burst and a white light, and then everything goes black.


	5. july 5th, 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer before basic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 5: Wanna go for a ride? (aka fluff + smut) [music]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** suggestion.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Malex.

The back of the truck is messy, blankets and pillows that have seen better days — washed-out and faded and frayed — but Alex couldn’t care less, under the blazing sun in the middle of nowhere, soft music serenading them from the old radio Michael has fixed himself. 

Not when he’s got a handful of curls and a tongue mapping every inch of his body, from head to toe, kissing and licking and biting until he’s a writhing mess underneath deft fingers — until all he can feel is the heat of his own skin singing a tune in time with Michael’s lips.


	6. july 5th, 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer at 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 6: The lost decade (aka missing scenes) [time]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** angst.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Malex.

Shielded by the darkness that surrounds him, he feels the weight of all the years since he left Roswell to become yet another Manes man in a long line of little soldiers who gave everything for their legacy.

He’d thought at least one of them would have found happiness by now.

He watches Michael leaving the Wild Pony, arm around some girl’s shoulder, making sure to erase any memory of _him_. Michael looks happy, and yet he can see right through the lies. But that doesn’t mean he’s solved the mystery Michael Guerin is.

He wonders if he ever will.


	7. july 5th, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer spent singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2020](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/), **Day 7: Free day (aka let’s get weird) |[Tyler Blackburn, bicon]**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** the author's take on the finale. This is probably messed up time-wise, but since no one really seems to know when things take place any longer in this show, I'm going to say they're still on last year.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Forlex.

Alex looks around nervously, hand around the neck of the guitar as he sits awkwardly on a stool in the middle of the stage. Across the bar, he finds a streak of blue hair that calms him and reminds him of the reasons why he’s here tonight.

He’s been standing on the edge of a cliff for so long, not allowing himself to take that step forward. He’s been denying himself for ten years — he’s decided not to, anymore.

He opens his eyes, smiles and begins to sing to the only person in the crowd who’s shown him unwavering faith.


End file.
